Aging and Disability Resource Center (ADRC)
Free assistance and help is available to seniors and adults with disabilities The Department of Aging and Adult Services (DAAS) funds the Aging and Disability Resource Center (ADRC), with 12 locations conveniently located throughout San Francisco. Supervision of the 12 ADRC sites is provided by the Institute on Aging. The ADRC provides Information and Assistance services in various languages. It is recommended to call each site to determine which one has the language you are looking for. Languages included, but are not limited to: English, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese, Toishanese, Hokkien, Vietnamese, Samoan, and American Sign Language. These services are provided to Seniors age 55 and above, as well as younger people with disabilities age 18+. The ADRC serves as a one-stop shop for community members to find assistance in accessing services and resources. The ADRC provides consumers with information so they will be more aware of their rights and assist consumers to remain living independently in the community. The ADRC will work closely with The Department of Aging and Adult Services (DAAS) Integrated Intake Unit and other San Francisco organizations to provide more efficient information and referral services to older adults as well as younger adults with disabilities. Some of the services that are provided by the ADRC are: * Caregiver assistance and support * Case management services * Employment and training opportunities * Financial assistance and planning * Food and nutrition * Health and wellness * Housing and shelter * In home care * Legal assistance * Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) programs and services * Medical and dental care * Mental health and counseling services * Paperwork and application assistance * Prescription drug coverage * Senior centers * Translation services * Transportation * Other community resources You can also call DAAS Integrated Intake at (415) 355-6700, 211 and 311 for help. ADRC Volunteer Opportunities The ADRC is in need of bilingual volunteers who will be trained to support the Information and Assistance Specialists, as well as providing administrative support. * If not bilingual, we can still use your help! With our outstations throughout San Francisco, you will be able to volunteer in a convenient location near you. As an ADRC volunteer, you will have a wide array of duties which may include administrative support; accompanying consumers to medical appointments, public benefit interviews, filling out forms and serving as a translator and interpreter. You may also assist in receiving phone referrals and making follow-ups on services arranged for consumers. For more information please call ADRC Supervisor, Rowena Fontanos at (415) 750-8720. . ADRC Staff ADRC Supervisor Rowena Fontanos, MNA Insitute on Aging 3575 Geary Boulevard San Francisco, Ca 94132 (415) 750-8720 rfontanos@ioaging.org Information Assistant Specialists/Sites * Sam B. : (415) 404-2938 - Richmond Senior Center * Christie F. : (415) 647-5353 - Bayview Hunter's Point Multipurpose Senior Services * Chelsea G. : (415) 733-0990 ext.613 - Toolworks * Shirley H. : (415) 566-2845 - Self Help for the Elderly South Sunset Activity Center * Jesse K. : (415) 733-0990 ext.613 - Toolworks * Weyman K. : (415) 202-2983 - Downtown Senior Center * Wanda L. : (415) 752-6444 - Richmond Senior Center * Melanie L: (415) 438-9804 - Self-Help for the Elderly * Manuel M. : (415) 347-8509 - Openhouse * Vilma M. : (415) 202-2982 - Aquatic Park * Jeanine S. : (415) 921-7805 - BHPMSS Western Addition Senior Center * Julio S. : (415) 550-2221 - 30th Street Senior Center * Annie T. : (415) 677-7585 - Self Help for the Elderly 2010 HAP Manual Text Category:Adults and Children With DisabilitiesCategory:SeniorsCategory:Information Community Action AgenciesCategory:Needs Clean Up